Just Read!
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Harry never thought that reading a book would be hard. But he would be proven wrong when he is pulled out of his timestream into his fifth year, and his least favourite teacher has a book all about his life...
1. Chapter 1 Gathering the troups

The war was finally over. Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters were being rounded up all over the country. Harry heaved a massive sigh, he finally felt the huge weight lift off his chest as he sat down on the steps of the marble staircase. He looked around at the survivors of the battle, rushing from one place to the next, hugging everyone in sight. Harry felt a burning in his throat as he watched the people sadly celebrating the victory. His eyes prickled and he turned away from the crowd.  
"Harry!" he heard his name and turned around to see Ginny racing towards him. He felt his face stretch into a smile and he met her halfway across the hall. He lifted her up and spun her around, kissing her softly, reminding him of the day they got together. This brought memories to his mind and he broke down in her arms.

Ginny softly whispered comforting words in his ears as she stroked his cheeks and hair looking into his worn down eyes. They stood there for what felt like forever, Harry finally felt relaxed. Something he hadn't truly been for over four years.  
"Ginny..." he begins, but looks away unable to convey his thought in words.  
"I know" she nods, kissing his cheek. Harry smiles and prays that he will never have to leave her ever again. He opens his mouth to tell her that he loves her but he is cut off by a loud **BOOM** and everything went black.

~o.O.o~

Hermione looked around at the people around her, a huge smile on her face. Neville and Luna were sitting next to each other, closer than usual, whispering about something. Ron was having a heated discussion with Seamus about Quidditch, but all the while not letting go of her hand. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Harry and Ginny, smiling she moved closer to Ron. He looked at her and a faint smile was noticeable on his grimy face. He hadn't smiled since he saw Fred lying next to the other fallen. A hot tear fell from her eye as she lay her head on Ron's shoulder. She wished she could stay there forever, but that dream disappeared when the world around them went black and a loud **BOOM** was heard.

~o.O.o~

Draco winced as his mother pulled him along. He looked back at the castle when she finally let go of his aching wrist. In the distance a sound echoes from the castle, a loud noise somewhat like a muggle gunshot. Draco heard his parents disappear with a pop and moved to follow them. Before he could complete the 360 there was a second loud **BOOM** and the darkness consumed him.

~o.O.o~

Harry's eyes adjust quickly too his surroundings. The walls were spotless and intact and the floor was clear of rubble. Harry was looking at the Entrance hall, but not the one from his time. He spins around to see everyone else rubbing their heads.  
"What?.." Ron softly says looking from the floor to the ceiling. Hermione copies this movement obviously trying to figure out what happened. Ginny looks at Harry, fear in her eyes, and clutches his hand tighter.  
"It's ok" he whispers softly in her ear. He looks at the other people in the hall, Neville who was helping a shaken Luna to her feet, Seamus who was having what looked like a staring competition with the nearest suit of armor, and Draco who was looking right at him with the most confused expression and was absent-mindedly rubbing his wrist.

Harry heard a pop above them and looked up to see an origami owl drop from nowhere, he quickly reached up and snatched it from the air. He looked at Hermione and then back at the folded owl.  
"What is it?" Ron said cautiously. Harry shrugged his shoulders and made a small noise indicating his befuddlement. He slowly opened the small paper owl and read the words written on it in beautiful script.  
'Don't freak out!' it said on one side, Harry flipped the paper over, 'But you're now in 1995'

Harry looked from the paper to Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked stunned with the paper in her hands, re-reading the sentences over and over again.  
"1995? How can that be possible?" Ron whispers, looking over Hermione's shoulder. She looked up at him and shook her head.  
"I have no idea!" she said softly, looking to Harry for answers. Harry didn't know what to tell them. He looked at the paper in her hands then at the double doors to the Great Hall.  
"We should see who's in there." Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear. The girls stared at him like her was insane, Ron shook his head in exasperation, and Seamus was too busy glaring at Draco to notice what was happening.  
"Why not?" Harry said looking around at everyone. They all continued to look at him like her was crazy, all except Draco.  
"I think we should" He said softly.  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Seamus, Ron and Ginny said together. Harry shook his head and continued.  
"We don't know what's going on, and we need to figure it out" he said looking to Hermione and Ron, "and who better to help us than Dumbledore?" They both looked at each other than nodded and looked back to Harry.  
"Okay, let's do it" and they opened the door and walked in as a group.

~o.O.o~

"Chattering. Always chattering." Umbridge said quietly to herself, whishing she could scream at every student who opened their filthy mouths. She looked up quickly as the doors to the hall opened and eight messy teens walked in. Umbridge faintly recognised most of them, four of them were in Hogwarts Uniforms, although torn to shreds. The one in the middle she recognised instantly.  
"Potter" she said calmly, it echoed through the dead silent hall. Slowly him and his companions made their way up the hall stopping a short distance from the staff table.  
"Professors" the Potter boy said "We need your help".

~o.O.o~

"Minister?" Kingsley Shacklebolt said running after the pudgy Minister for Magic and his assisstant. He could hear the soft repetition of "Got to get to Hogwarts" coming from the man's mouth. "Tonks!" the Auror called. A woman poked her head out of a cubicle, bubblegum-pink hair hanging from her head.  
"Wotcher, Boss?" she said in a casual tone. Her smile faded as she saw the disheveled state Kingsley was in.  
"I guess, we're going to Hogwarts!" he said to her, chucking her a roughly folded piece of paper "Grab Arthur!" . She read the note quickly and ducked back inside her cubicle, re-appearing seconds later pulling on a coat and with a skilled flick of her wrist she sent a paper plane on its way to the other end of the floor. She quickly followed the Minister and the Head Auror, her hair was now dark brown.

The note, still in her hand, read 'Potter has done something horrible, Come quickly! Umbridge'

~o.O.o~

Molly sat quietly in the kitchen of the burrow, reading the Daily Profit. Bill was staying on 'Order Business' and Charlie had popped in to stay, like he always did when the others were at Hogwarts. Molly looked out the window at her boys, who were laughing like Molly only saw them when they were together.

Molly was so surprised when a small origami owl dropped from the ceiling, that she yelled out causing the brothers to quickly run inside.  
"Mum?" Charlie's voice sounded from the hallway, and Molly looked up as her sons rushed into the small kitchen. She shook her head slowly, her hand on her chest, chuckling softly. Molly passed Bill a small, creased note. Charlie moved around his brother and pulled his mother into a tight hug and laughed.  
"Don't do that to us, Mum! You sacred us!" Charlie whispered and his mother softly rubbed his back to calm him.  
"I'm stronger than that Honey!" she said tears her eyes, touched that her son worried about her. She looked at Bill who was looking back at her with a small smile. He looked back down at the note and his smile faded.  
"What does it mean Mum?" he asked, handing the note back to Molly.  
"Well, I'm not sure? But the best bet is to just go?" She said looking between her sons. She stowed the note safely in her over-sized handbag and walked out of the burrow, sons in tow.

The note, that was now stuffed between some knitting and her wand, read 'Molly, bring the boys and come to Hogwarts immediately! Its Harry. Arthur"

~o.O.o~

Lupin sat in the cramped kitchen of Grimmauld Place re-reading the small note that had appeared on the table minutes before.  
"Sirius!" he yelled out, his eyes not leaving the note. Sirius's footsteps could be heard as her descended the old staircase.  
"What's up, Moony?" he said, rounding the corner. He looked at Lupin who looked up at him and held out the creased paper. Sirius took it and read it quickly.  
"Who's it from?" he breathed, confusion obvious in his tone. Lupin shook his head.  
"I don't know" he said standing up and walking over to Sirius. Sirius looked back at him and smiled.  
"Well let's get going!" he said and swiftly transformed into a large black dog. Lupin smiled and walked out into the cold London air, his best friend by his side.

~o.O.o~

Harry watched as Dumbledore slowly got to his feet. His trademark twinkling smile adorning his face. Harry looked from him to the rest of the adults at the teachers table and smiled inwardly at their shocked expressions.  
"Harry, good to see you! You've grown since I last saw you" Dumbledore glanced in 1995 Harry's direction.  
"Quite" Harry agreed, doing the same.

After the shock of their arrival wore off the hall erupted into whispers and conversations all over the room.

~o.O.o~

"Hermione, that's me! How can that be me?" Ron looked up at his future self and then back at a very confused Hermione.  
"I don't know" she hissed at him, staring at the back of her own head.  
"Is that really what I look like?" Seamus asked a bewildered Dean, then looked at Neville and noticed that his face was as white as a sheet.  
"Why are we all covered in blood?" he said quietly.

~o.O.o~

Harry could hardly concentrate on anything with this living breathing Dumbledore standing in front of him. Less than two hours ago he was talking to the man's portrait.

Harry decided that Dumbledore deserved to know the truth, well part of it. He looked to his friends behind him and started to explain.  
"Sir, In a few years' time there will be a huge battle at Hogwarts. We will lose many great people, including you Professor." The old man's face fell and he nodded slowly.  
"It was going to happen" he said slowly and sadly. Harry nodded, he felt his chest constrict and he knew he had to get off the subject, scared that the Professor will ask for the others lost.  
"Um.. Well, a couple of hours after the battle finished we all heard a bang and everything went black" Harry said "And then we were here" He shrugged his shoulders.

Harry looked at the doors as they opened and six men walked in, one being pulled by a huge dog. At the front of the pack was Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, a short man with a green bowler hat. He seemed to fume up the isle until he saw Harry and the others, then he stopped walking in shock, causing the wizard behind him to run into him. A tall bespectacled, red-haired man was following the Minister. Pad and quill in hand, waiting for instructions and eager to please.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, a very tall, African man followed a few steps behind them. Talking to him was a short, brown haired witch with a name tag with 'Tonks' written on it.

Harry turned to Ron and said quietly "I didn't know that Auror's wore name tags?" and he turned back to look at the final two entering the hall.

The first was a balding red-haired man. His face was set with the worried look a father gets when his children are in trouble, and he was looking right a Harry and Ron. His eyes gleamed under glasses that went out of style years ago. Next to him was a worn down man, who's clothes looked years old. His patched jacket wasn't long enough to cover the scars that adorned the man's neck and hands. Remus's hand was outstretched, holding onto the scruff of a giant black dog.

"Dad?" Ron said as he looked at his father and Lupin, who had reached the front of the hall. Harry bent down to receive the attack of a hug from the dog, his face now covered in saliva.  
"Hey Snuffles!" He said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Lupin looked on happily, a soft smile on his weathered face.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the new comers fell silent. Cornelius Fudge scowled as he had to stop the conversation he had obviously been having with Umbridge, about Harry.  
"Welcome to these unexpected guests!" Dumbledore said warmly and sat down in his chair. Umbridge looked to Dumbledore then back at Fudge.  
"I had to invite the Minister! He must know what the Potter boy has done!" she squealed, sounding hysterical. Dumbledore peered at her over his half-moon spectacles.  
"Delores.…do you even know what he's done?" he said calmly. Dumbledore gestured for the group to have a seat at the nearest table, Gryffindor.

~o.O.o~

Fifteen year old Harry lowered himself in his chair as he watched the new comers join the Gryffindor table not far from him. Everyone seemed to be looking from him to… well him! Harry was trying his hardest to figure out how it was possible for himself from the future to be here. He was thinking so hard that he was scared by a book landing with a **PLUNK** on the table in front of him. He jumped hard enough that he hit his knees on the tables underside. Harry swore softly under his breath and snatched the book from the table, just as Hermione turned around.  
"Hey, Harry. Are you ok?" she said looking worried. Harry nodded and plastered a huge fake smile on his face.

Harry looked around at the people at the table, until his eyes rested upon Ron. Ron looked at Harry with an exasperated expression and held out his hand, asking to see the book. Harry rolled his eyes and passed the book, which had appeared out of nowhere, to Ron.

"'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'?" Ron looked him to the book, "Why is there a book about you?" his whispered. Harry looked at Ron, imploring him to be quieten down.  
"I don't know Ron! I just got it!" Harry whispered harshly, snatching it back.  
Harry looked up at the Teachers table to see Dumbledore looking at him in the midst of all this. His eyes were glinting with 'that' look. Harry knew that he would have to show him. Harry slowly nodded his head and saw Dumbledore whisper something to Percy Weasley, who raced down the aisle and held out his hand, looking surprisingly like his brother. Harry held out the book and those close enough to see, lent in to have a look. Within seconds the title of the book had travel all the way around the room through the whispers of the students. And soon enough Draco Malfoy's voice echoed through the room.  
"'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'? Why would you write a book about yourself, Potter? Isn't that a bit self-righteous?" he said loud enough for both Harry's to hear.

Percy passed the book to Dumbledore who looked at it then at Harry. Fudge waddled over to see the book and copied Dumbledore gesture.  
"This is a book.. About.. You?" Fudge asked both the Harry's.  
"I've never seen it before in my life." older Harry said. Dumbledore opened the book and pulled out a note the was stuck under the 'for's'. It read-

'This is a book about Harry James Potters first year at Hogwarts. There are six more like it, one for each year. These books are the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So this will sort out any arguments that may have arisen during certain points in this boys' life.'

Dumbledore looked down at the book then back up at Harry.  
"Well" he said merrily "It looks like we're going to read this" and her turned the page and went to start. There was a small pop and a small origami owl fell from the ceiling. The old man opened it slowly.

'wait until the others arrive'

The wooden doors creaked open and Molly Weasley walked in followed by her two sons.  
"Welcome Molly!" Dumbledore said happily, "Come, sit." he said gesturing to the Gryffindor table. She smiled up at him and nodded joining her family at the table. Molly looked around and saw Ron, then she turned around and saw the other Ron and her face dropped.  
"Ron.…?" She whispered and both of them turn to face her. Their eyes met and the old one smiled slightly and looked away. Molly looked at the younger Ron and gave him the look that said 'tell me everything'. Ron sighed and moved closer and started to explain.

~o.O.o~

Ron's hand, though covered in blood, had still managed to keep Hermione's within it. He couldn't help but continuously look over at his brothers, Fred sat there like nothing was wrong, laughing like he didn't know that in two years he would be dead. But of course he didn't know, he couldn't have known.

He felt Hermione's hand squeeze his and his eyes met her's.  
"Are you ok?" she asked softly, her eyes had worry all over them. Ron nodded his head slowly, tears threatening to fall.  
"I just can't believe he's gone!" Ron's voice caught in his throat, and Hermione's arms were around him instantly.  
"It'll be ok" she said soothingly.

The Hall went silent as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. He went to talk but some noise from outside the hall disrupted him. The Minister looked to Percy and nodded his head, the tall assistant rushed off down the hall.

~o.O.o~

"Ow! Rose get off me!" Hugo yelled from under his sister.  
"Sorry" she muttered getting to her feet. She turned around and helped her cousin, Lily up off the floor.  
"Is everyone ok?" Teddy asked looking around at everyone else. James and Fred II had their feet still tangled, and Victiore was helping Albus and Scorpius to their feet.

Once everyone had gotten to their feet they noticed a small origami owl lying on the floor.  
"HA!" James barked "Owl Post!" he laughed as Albus picked it up.

It read 'You have been brought back to 1995 to learn what you've always wanted to know. Although it may not be the best idea to fully reveal your true identities yet.'

Albus looked around at the eight other people, all of whom gave him questioning look.  
"What?" Rose said quietly, her hands on her hips. She looked to Teddy with a look of confusion.  
"should we change our first names too? Or just the last?" James called out from the back of the group.  
"OH can I be Phillip? That is… if we change out names" Fred II called out from next to him.  
"Some of us will have too" Teddy said, grabbing the note folding it and putting it in his pocket "If you have a name that is the same as a previous person you will have to change" he finished looking at James, Lily, Albus, and Fred. They nodded and the group started to discuss. No one realised how loud they were being until the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal and flustered looking Percy Weasley.

The nine new comers followed Percy up the hall silently. James looked to Teddy, who was obviously the leader of the group. When they reached the front of the room, Teddy stepped forward ready to explain- or make up a lie. Before he could speak Dumbledore put up his hand and shook his head.  
"No need" he said with a smile, this earned him some very confused looks, "We have quite a few strange guest already, I'm sure in time we'll find out who you are" and with this he pointed towards the Gryffindor table and they sat quietly.

As Teddy sits he glances around at the people occupying the table around him. He can see his godfather (Twice?) and many of his school friends. Teddy hears himself gasp as his eyes land on the one person he had wanted to meet for his whole life. His Father.

He stares for what seems like hours until he feels a cool hand on his arm. He looks down to see his wife Victoire, looking up at him, worry etched onto her face. Her eyes flick in the direction he was looking and back.  
"I know it must be hard" she whispers to him, he smiles and looks back at his father. Surprise washes over him when he sees that he's looking his way. Lupin's smile drops from his face as he sees the boy sitting a couple seats from him. This boy looks surprisingly like him, but also… not? Who was he? Lupins thoughts were cut off by Dumbledore clearing his throat again.

"Now I have all of your attentions, we will start" Dumbledore said in his carrying voice. "This book has come to us and if at any point you feel the need to leave, or you do not wish to continue listening, then by all means you are free to go. We will be taking breaks every couple of chapters. Now let's start" the old man said with a smile.

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone **

**Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived.**


	2. Chapter 2 One more addition

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone**

**Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived.**

The reading was interrupted by the doors opening for the last time by two adults: one with bright red hair, the other black and messy.  
"Mum! Dad!" both Harry's shot up. The two new additions to the room looked shocked to not only see their son, who in their minds was still a baby, but to see him at two ages. They both ran forward and hugged their parents, the younger Harry had tears in his eyes, but he no longer cared.

"Lily!" Snape's voice was heard for the front of the hall, the woman's head whipped around to look at the speaker. Her face cracked into a smile as she rushed up the room to meet her long lost friend. The man also had tears in his eyes, but he was not letting anyone but Lily see them. She laughed and hugged him tight looking back at her son's.  
"I.…took care of him as much as I could.. For you, Lily" Snape said slowly.  
"Thank you" she said softly and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

The rest of the hall looked on awkwardly as the reunion continued. Finally everyone was seated again. Young Harry sat in his mother's arms, she squeezed him tight and would not let go. James was in a conversation with and very emotional Remus while his big black dog whined loudly. When the group seemed to quieten again, Dumbledore smiled bemused and started again to read.

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone**

**Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived.**


End file.
